Todo comienza desde adentro
by Margaret Lily
Summary: Encuentros intensos, pasionales, dramáticos y efusivos en la vida de Hermione Jean Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley! Nota: Los capitulos se iran subiendo cada semana, no sé cuantos serán con lemmon
1. Chapter 1

La confianza que le tenía la señora Weasley a Hermione, se vio reflejada en el momento en el que esta le dejo la casa a cargo, mientras salía, ya que no se encontraba nadie mas allí y tenia asuntos urgentes que resolver.

Era de tarde, aproximadamente las 5 y media, y el resto de los Weasley no llegaría hasta la noche, ya que George junto con Ginny, que estaba cubriendo a Ron por unos días, se encontraban en la tienda ''sortilegios Weasley''; Ron y Harry habían ido a un curso especial de preparación de aurores, el señor Weasley y Percy se hallaban en el ministerio trabajando en la restauración del mundo mágico, y Hermione solo tenía que terminar una redacción del ministerio, es por eso que acepto gustosamente acabarla ahí, en su casa, como se lo habían hecho saber los señores Weasley, y se lo habían demostrado los demás.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta de que la puerta que se encontraba allí estaba siendo abierta, pensó que era la señora Weasley, pero se equivoco completamente. Una cabeza pelirroja masculina se asomo y en el momento en que se vieron, el rostro se le iluminó.

Era Ron el que acababa de llegar, su ron, él se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, se puso a su altura y le estampo un beso que la dejo hipnotizada, él le sonrió y ella hizo que él se pare para seguir besándolo con todo su amor; su lenguas comenzaron un combate, un pequeño combate, ella se mostro tímida al comienzo, pero luego, sin saber ni siquiera ella porque, se volvió una fiera, y hundió mas su lengua con la de él. Se acariciaban, y de pronto ella comenzó lentamente a bajar por su cuello, lo besaba, lo chupaba, lo lamia, lo disfrutaba; él se mostro sorprendido y algo cohibido ante esto, pero luego le siguió esto y el también hizo lo mismo con ella. Ya comenzaban sus manos a actuar solas, el miembro de Ron ya estaba en una altura considerada, sus respiraciones se escuchaban frenéticamente, ella ya sucumbía ante aquel pelirrojo, ella ya estaba lista para que el la haga suya, pero de pronto, como si algo hubiese parado, el se separo bruscamente de ella, ella lo miro desconcertada:

-¿ Por qué paras, te necesito, te necesito ya dentro de mí?-dijo la castaña confusa

-No entiendes verdad, Hermione-dijo Ron en forma poco convincente- te acuerdas que tú me pediste que esperáramos hasta el matrimonio para poder hacer el a..., bueno, para poder hacer esas ''cosas.

-Ya no quiero esperar, estoy completamente segura de lo que te estoy pidiendo-dijo la castaña desesperada.

-Piénsalo bien, Hermione, yo no quiero que te arrepientas y luego, yo tenga la culpa-dijo el pelirrojo, y subió hasta su cuarto para darse una baño y bajarse la temperatura del cuerpo.

Ella se quedo ahí, parada y despeinada, confusa e intrigada; pero tomo una decisión, lo necesitaba dentro de ella, necesitaba que aquel pelirrojo testarudo le haga el amor de forma loca y desenfrenada, no sintió vergüenza al pensar esto, porque de verdad lo necesitaba; así pues, subió lentamente, y sin hacer ruido alguno, hacia el cuarto de Ron, abrió suavemente la puerta, y la sello con un simple sencillo, al cual le añadió un muffliato, por si se le escapaban algunos gemidos cuando alguien llegara. Caminó hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño y lo vio ..., fue una de las mejores vistas de su vida, el estaba ahí, desnudo, con el agua chorreándole por el pecho y bajando hasta su grande y bien formado pene, oh dios mío!, mirar eso la hizo mojarse inmediatamente; no soporto mas y decidió desnudarse ahí, porque sabía que él no le iba a hacer el amor sino lo provocaba completamente, ya que el podría ser todo, pero nunca dejo de cumplir lo que prometía, y eso ha ella, algunas veces, la hacía rabiar.

Entro al baño y dijo:

-¿Me permite, noble caballero, tomar una ducha con usted?, o ¿lo espero en la cama para que me venga a cambiar?

El se quedo boca abierta, y poco a poco el color de su cabello se iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, nunca antes hubiese imaginado que Hermione Jean Granger fuera capaz de hacer eso, ella la correctísima prefecta perfecta, la inquebrantadora de reglas, la señorita correcta; estaba ahí desnuda, en frente de él.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, y camino hacia la ducha, se metió, y quedo a escasos centímetros de él, que todavía no salía de su asombro; luego se dio cuenta de que no había marcha atrás, y comenzó a examinarla. Tenía un cuerpo asombrosamente perfecto, sus pechos eran grandes, no exagerados, pero si bien moldeados, y esto que era la primera vez que veía unos, además tenía los pezones endurecidos, y él, al notar esto, logro que su miembro se le endureciera de una sola vez.

Ella rio ante esto y se alejo un poco, él no pudo aguantarse mas, la agarro de la cintura y la beso con fiereza, (el también sabia jugar ese juego de seducción), con una mano sujetaba su cabeza, y con la otra recorría su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos lo que hacía que ella se estremeciera de placer; pero quería mas, así que agarro la mano del chico, y sin descaro alguno, la poso en uno de sus pechos, lo que el interpreto como la llave a la libertad de hacerla gritar hasta que se quedara sin voz; de pronto el dejo de besarla y bajo hacia sus pechos, los lamió como un gato, los chupó como un pequeño niño bebe la leche materna, los disfruto completamente, y bajo lentamente a su torso, dirigiéndole besos en fila; hasta que llego al comienzo del verdadero paraíso; el subió su mirada hacia ella, y ella asintió con los ojos, entonces él comenzó besar su rajita, y lamer los costados hasta hacerla gemir de excitación. De pronto, introdujo su dedo dentro de su vagina, y lo introducía y sacaba a un ritmo impresionante. Logro que la castaña tenga su primer orgasmo.

-¡Ronald Weasley, hazme tuya! ¡Hazme tu, mujer!- dijo gimiendo de placer la castaña.

El decidió, que por esta vez, no la iba a torturar, porque el también la necesitaba; se paro, metió el dedo lleno de jugos de Hermione en su boca, a lo que la castaña contesto con un apasionado beso, con boca, con su lengua, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora; y entro..., ella salto un grito de placer, y llego la hora de comenzar un juego lento y necesario.

Se necesitaban; Ron comenzó lentamente, para no asustarla, pero la cosa era que él también era un principiante en eso, así que lo harían los dos, seguían en ese vaivén hasta que ron comenzó a desarrollar un ritmo más acelerado, el comenzó a manosearle el trasero, sobarle los senos, lanzarle miradas de amor infinito, pasión desatada... estaban explorando algo nuevo..., ya se venían, ya llegaban los dos juntos, y terminaron, terminaron.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente, pero fue una sonrisa con el corazón.

-¿Ves que esto no fue tan malo como pensabas?-bromeo Hermione

-Estás loca, esto recién es el comienzo, no tienes ni idea de lo que Ron Weasley es capaz de hacerle a su mujer cuando quiere hacerla gritar de placer, pero si, esto fue maravilloso-dijo el pelirrojo risueño.

-Te amo, tonto; y para la próxima no te hagas el difícil, que para ser franca, no convences a nadie.

-Es que soy irresistible!-presumió Ron, lo que hizo que Hermione le diera un leve golpe en el brazo, y luego le dijo:

-Creo que ya deberíamos salir de aquí, para secarnos-

-Yo pensaba que esto iba a seguir continuando- dijo Ron, y inmediatamente beso a Hermione, a lo que ella lo paro.

-No Ron, eso sería contra prudente, en cualquier momento llega tu familia, y que dirían si nos vieran así!- dijo Hermione algo asustada.

-Perdón, señorita, pero usted fue quien comenzó este juego- le dijo Ron- pero creo que tienes razón, deberíamos salir ya, antes de que se den cuenta de lo que hiciste con este pobre e indefenso hombre enamorado- dijo burlonamente.

-¡Hay Weasley, nunca cambies! -rio Hermione.

Y salieron, se vistieron apresuradamente y bajaron juntos a la cocina, ella le preparo algo de picar, y se sentaron a conversar...

-Y, después de todo porque viniste tan temprano?-dijo ella.

-No lo sé-dijo él- no... La verdad, es que hoy tuve una corazonada de que algo mágico pasaría, y por lo visto no me equivoque- la miro él, y ella al escuchar esto, lo beso con ganas.

De momento a otro, llego la familia, y durante la cena no hicieron más que hacer sonrojar a cada momento a Ron y a Hermione; aunque nadie en realidad, aparte de ellos dos, sabían que ese día se habían hecho uno solo para toda la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estaba casi todo chicos habian descidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Irian a una playa muggle, ya que apetecian evadirse un poco de los problemas del mundo. El plan inicial era que valla toda la familia weasley, pero al final, ya sea porque estaban ocupados o sin animos, solo iban a ir Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ronald.

Partirian en la mañana del dia siguiente, equiparon todo lo necesario para poder ''sobrevivir'' por cuatro dias, habian decidido que no alargarian su estancia ahi porque todavia habian algunos asuntos que solucionar.

Entre tanto, ron y Hermione no habian vuelto hablar de aquella primera tarde de pasion, pero ambos se morian de ganas de volver a repetirla una y otra vez, pero todavia no encontraban oportunidad; Ron mostraba un rostro placentero cada vez que recordaba el exquisito cuerpo de Hermione, su novia, la mujer de su vida, con la persona que tenia pensado irse hasta el infinito y mas alla...

-Bueno chicos-dijo harry algo soñoliento ya que se habian despertado temprano para poder ir al ala playa y disfrutarla el mayor tiempo que fuera posible-creo que es hora de irnos.

-Sí! entonces salgamos ya-dijo hermione. Y acto seguido salieron hacia el patio de la madrguera y los cuatro juntos se aparecieron; decidieron que no era necesario despertar a los demas tan temprano, es por eso que se despidieron de ellos en la noche anterior.

Llegaron e inmediatamente sintieron la brisa del mar recorrer su cuerpo; la playa podia llegar ha hacer el lugar mas exquisito del planeta y un compañero escencial para tranquilizar las penas. Se instalaron en la casita, que contaba con tres cuartos, dos baños, una cocina acogedora y equipada con lo necesario, una piscina refrescante y una pequeña terraza en la parte trasera, en donde se podia apreciar la lenta caida del sol.

Las chicas salieron inmediatamente a disfrutar aquel paisaje tan relajante y acogedor, mientras que ron y harry organizaban algunas cosas, (como por ejemplo la distribucion de los cuartos, lo cual, por cierto, demoro mas de quince minutos en ser decidio, ya que ron se negaba rotundamente a que ginny durmiera con harry, aunque el sin embargo decidio que definitivamente el y hermione dormirian en la misma cama; al final, ron acepto a regañadientes que cada quien durmiera con quien queria, o si no se iria a dormir solo en un cuarto, cosa decidida por hermione).

Despues de almorzar cada pareja salio a dar vueltas por diferentes lugares de aquel sitio, al dia siguiente decidieron ir a un pub muggle a disfrutar la noche, y no fue hasta el tercer y penultimo dia, en que ron y hermione decidieron retomar ese asunto pendiente que habian dejado.

Harry y Ginny habian salido desde la mañana y dejaron diciendo que no volverian hasta llegada la tarde, cosa que no fue del todo aceptada por ron, pero teniendo a hermione a lado él no podía hacer nada.

Hermione decidio tomar un baño en la piscina, subio al cuarto, se puso un bikini que consistia en un hilo dental aguamarina, (si señores, hermione granger usando hilo dental, pero solo para propositos que tenian que ver con un pelirrojo), un top sin tirantes de color blanco y unas sandalias que hacian juego con sus ojos. Ron al verla asi, demoro un poco en tomar consiencia alguna, la miraba embobado,enamorado, con deseo, con ganas de arrancarle esas diminutas prendas que le tapaban el placer completo, con ganas de probar, de nuevo, todo de aquella mujer. Ella seguio caminando, miro de reojo a ron y rio disimuladamente y de una sola zambullida se adentro hasta las profundidades de la piscina; flotaba boca arriba masajeandose los senos lentamente hasta que de pronto...

-esto es realmente incomodo-dijo mas para ron que para si misma.

-uhm? no entiendo- pregunto un ron desconcertado, pensando en que hermione queria que se marchara de ahi y no la siguiera mirando.-su señoria desea que me valla, porque le incomoda mi prescencia.

-no tonto-dijo la castaña,-yo estoy hablando de esto- y se señalo el brassier, que acto seguido fue arrancado de su piel, dejando, ahora si, los pechos de la castaña al aire siendo bañados por los rayos de sol.

Esto fue la erupcion del volcan que estaba amenazando en explotar dentro de ron, no espero otra señal y rapidamente se saco la ropa quedando solo con unos boxers que hacian notorios un bulto muy grande que gritaba por salir y ser tiro a la piscina he inmediatamente se encontro empujando a la castaña hacia una de las paredes, acto seguido comenzo lentamente a besar su cuello bajando poco a poco, depositando placer en cada parte de su mujer, hasta llegar a sus excitantes pechos comenzandolos a lamer de placer por cada parte y chupar sus pezones con desesperacion infinita; despues de dedicarle esa atencion a sus senos, subio su cabeza hasta su boca y sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear, mientras que sus dedos despues de deslizar facilmente su tanga, entraban y salian de su conchita, que ya estaba empapada de los liquidos femeninos de hermione y aun se podia distinguir bajo el agua. Despues de eso, ron quizo ir mas alla, y pidio a hermione que se sentara en el muro de la piscina, dejando la cabeza de ron justo a la altura de su vagina, y ahi es donde comenzo el verdadero comenzo a lamer su rajita y a darle pequeñas mordiditas desesperadas,a meterle sus dedos que salian empapados de la escencia de la castaña, mientras que hermione gritaba de placer, un placer profundo que le hacia darse cuenta, que al igual que ron, nadie en la vida le haria pasar momentos como aquellos, tan excitantes, tan pasionales, tan unicos en el de eso, ron comenzo a masajear su entrepierna y la acosto, poso sus dedos llenos humedos en la boca entreabierta de la castaña, los esparcio por todos lados y comenzo a chupar,escuchando los gemidos de hermione a cada momento.

Despues de eso,ron se subio al lado de hermione y se poso encima suyo y entro sin aviso alguno, haciendo que la castaña le aruñara la espalda en forma de contestacion a lo que acababa de recibir, Ron comenzo acelerado, metia y sacaba a un ritmo impresionante, hasta que de un momento a otro se vinieron los dos, se miraron fijamente y se besaron los labios con pasion, ya que esto recien empezaba.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y ron y hermione no pararon hasta aproximadamente tres horas mas tarde; hicieron el amor en todos los lugares posibles, en la playa (que gracias a dios, no se encontaba con gente a su alrededor)despues entaron de neuvo y lo hicieron en su cama, en la cocina, y finalmente terminaron en el baño. Esa mañana solo se vivieron el uno al otro, y se dieron cuenta de que su vida no seria feliz, si no se encontraban juntos, que su vida seria miserable si sus cuerpos no se sentian mutuamente, que su vida seria un fiasco si ron dejaba de amar a hermione, y hermione dejaba de amarlo a él.

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo de la historia!

Se que mi forma de escribir no es la mejor, pero hago lo que puedo!

Si quieren ver avances del sgte capitulo o comunicarse conmigo, agreguenme en facebook como: Monae Charlotte Love Potter

Estare dispuesta a resolver sus dudas y a incrementar sus ganas de leer mis historias

Tambien pueden seguirme en twitter como ferlovepotter

Saludos, y nos leemos luego!


	3. Chapter 3

Haber pasado tanto tiempo deseandote en silencio hace que cada vez que hacemos el amor mis pensamientos se obstruyan y mi conciencia desaparesca. Cada vez que recorres mi cuerpo con tus dedos, haces que me olvide de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, cada vez que veo tus ojos, tus ojos celestes como el cielo infinito, mi vida se detiene al contemplarte-pensaba Hermione Granger cada vez que se le venia a la mente todo lo que Ronald Weasley era para ella.

Eran las seis de la mañana y el cielo estaba turbado de nubes grises a punto de rebentar, el clima de Londres no ayudaba mucho al momento de levantarse para ir a trabajar, ya que invitaba a quedarse en la cama, y no hacer mas que descansar por mucho tiempo,pero Hermione Granger no estaba dispuesta a perder un día de trabajo, ni mucho menos desperdiciar su tiempo hechada en una cama, ademas, hoy ella se levanto con una corazonada que le hacia pensar que el día iba a ser inolvidable para ella, asi pues se levanto de la cama y se apresuro a tomar un baño, mientras que Ron se levantaba poco a poco; Ron y Hermione vivian juntos desde hace dos años y medio en un apartamento en el Londres muggle, ya que les apetecia una vida tranquila y sin agitaciones, por eso un dia de verano descidieron ir a buscar un lugar para establecerse por unos años y contemplar la vida desde otro punto de vista que por supuesto no involucraba sufrimiento ni dolor; queda mas que claro decir que minutos despues de que ellos se acomodaron en el nuevo departamento, lo estrenaron haciendo el amor hasta en los lugares mas insospechados del lugar celebrando el nuevo gran paso que habian dado juntos.

Hermione preparaba el desayuno mientras Ron terminaba de arreglarse; tenian aproximadamente 10 minutos para aparecerse y no llegar tarde al ministerio; Ron se acerco a la cocina y beso en la frente a su amada tras un ''buenos dias, amor'', a lo que ella sonrio y contesto con un beso mucho mas fiero.

Finalmente llegaron al ministerio y tomaron caminos separados, ya que Ron se dirigio hacia la oficina de aurores y ella hasta el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica; a sus 25 años ambos habian aportado mucho en sus respectivos oficios; justo ese día Hermione estaba a la perspectiva de conseguir su tan ansiada ley de derechos para los elfos domesticos, que consistia en implantar condiciones de trabajo digno para cualquier ser.

Aproximadamente dos horas despues Hermione salia del ministerio con una cara completamente ensanchada de felicidad y orgullo que invadia cada parte de su cuerpo producida por haber conseguido algo por lo que estuvo luchando siempre:

El trato adecuado a los elfos domesticos, ¡Lo habia conseguido!.

Decidio llegar a casa primero que Ron, esperar a que el venga y pasar disfrutando el resto del dia con el, y asi poder disfrutar juntos de tan maravillosa noticia.

-Hermione, me podrias explicar porque diantres no me esperastes para venirnos juntos! Hermione- dijo Ron algo enojado, alo que la chica contesto:

-Ron podrias hacerme el favor de calmar tus animos y venir hacia el cuarto un momento de tu ocupada vida, necesito comentarte algo, y es muy urgente-

dijo calmadamente la castaña.

Ron se dirigio confuso hasta la habitacion, ya que se preguntaba una y otra vez porque Hermione le hablo con voz pasiva y sin molestias; entro y la vio parada con una carta en la mano del ministerio; la castaña lo vio ingresar y despues de mirarlo por unos escasos segundos se le hecho en el cuello y lo beso hasta lograr que sus almas se tocaran; el olvido completamente el pequeño enfado y rapidamente la llevo cargada hasta la cama, en donde la poso con delicadeza y comenzo a acariciarla por el cuello, ella lentamente fue desprendiendo las botones de su blusa hasta quedar con los senos al aire, ya que habia desidido quitarse el sosten antes de que llegue ron, para asi poder disfrutar el placer que le proporcionaba mas rapido. El la miro detenidamente a los ojos, y ella le desvio la mirada hasta un recipiente de aluminio lleno de chocolate, el sonrio ante esto y no espero ninguna otra indicacion, tomo el recipiente y comenzo a esparcirlo entre los senos de la castaña, momentos siguientes los chupo con necesidad, ya que nos los provaba desde hace una semana ya que la castaña habia estado tan ajetreada en el ministerio que solo llegaba a dormir; de vuelta a sus senos, una vez que no quedo ni una pizca de chocolate, el le bajo el pantalon lentamente hasta solo ella quedar con una tanga amarilla lista para ser arrancada de ahi mismo, esta vez el se huntó chocolate en dos de sus dedos y los introducio en el interior de Hermione que rapidamente se humedecio lo que provoco que sus jugos se mezclaran con el chocolate y que Ron se deleite de placer por probarlos, y asi lo hizo, introducio su lengua en la rajita de ella y saborio hasta el cansancio aquel apetitoso manjar, luego de estar un rato lamiendo y relamiendo esa zona, Ron llevo su boca llena de escencia de hermione mezclada con chocolate hacia la boca de la castaña loq ue hizo que ella comenzara a chuparle la boca, que sus lenguas empezaran una batalla de placer y que los sabores de cada uno se juntaran hasta fundirse en uno solo.

Ahora era el turno de ella, lo desvistio rapidamente hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo, y se aventuro a probar algo que nunca en la vida se habia puesto a pensar en realizarlo, ya que ni ella misma se ubiese creido capaz de practicarle sexo oral a Ronald Weasley. El se estremicio desde la raiz hasta la punta, ese contacto en su pene producido por la boca de la castaña hizo que le fallara la racionalidad y delirara de locura, abrio los ojos de asombro, y despues de eso se dedico a disfrutar el placer, el increible y magico placer que producia Hermione Granger.

Ella subia y bajaba su boca, le besaba la glande, le chupaba una y otra vez, hasta que decidio que era hora de que el entrara completamente en ella, el no se hizo esperar, ya que ambos se encontraban excitadisisimos de placer; el entro de una solo estocada y comenzaron a gemir ambos de pura pasion; era posible que alguien, un simple mortal, te haga sentir tanto, te haga disfrutar hasta volverte loco y perder la razon cada vez que te toca, sí, si era posible y Ron y Hermione lo sabian perfectamente.

Ambos se vinieron a la vez, pero no tardaron ni 10 minutos en volver a empezar, lo hicieron mas de 6 veces todo ese dia, se vivieron mutuamente, se olvidaron de todo y solo se dedicaron a amarse con alma, corazon y vida.

A la semana siguiente de tal pasionante suceso algo hizo que Hermione de verdad tomara en cuenta las consecuencias de tanto amor entregado, al darse cuenta de los mareos, antojos y nauseas que ahora presentaba; no lo creia todavia, pero algo le hizo darse cuenta de que si de verdad pasaba, ellos ya estarian listos para afrontarlo juntos ...


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por la acogida de la historia, se que no es lo mejor, pero hago lo que se puede :)

A partir de este capitulo me demorare un poco mas en publicar!

Espero que les agrade ...

**Sorpresas gratas, momentos dulces**

Una semana.

Una semana después y Hermione sentía mareos incesantes, vómitos sorpresivos y ganas enormes de comer a montones, pero todavía no lo asimilaba como un posible embarazo, ya que su periodo siempre se daba entre la quincena del mes o hasta el día 20 del mismo, es por eso que esperó hasta la mitad de diciembre para de una vez por todas despejarse las dudas que la alteraban.

Ron se daba cuenta de estas reacciones y se preocupaba hasta el cansancio por la salud de ella, y hasta propuso firmemente ir a ver a un doctor muggle, pero ella, después de casi dos horas de excusas y un encuentro intimo tan pasional que demostró claramente que a Hermione no le pasaba absolutamente nada y que era capaz de hacer todo y mucho mas; Ron se mostro menos receloso de lo que estaba a partir de esto.

La razón por la que Hermione no le decía nada, es porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y tampoco quería alarmarlo de algo de lo que todavía no estaba completamente segura. Así pues, pasaron unos días de total normalidad mientras que la castaña esperaba la fecha indicada, y a medida que se iba acercando el día, los nervios le iban subiendo, y consiguió un nivel alarmante de preocupación un día antes del quince de diciembre.

Los días pasaron hasta llegar al 20 sin algún signo de que a Hermione le bajara su periodo, esto la alarmo totalmente y, para poder asegurase de su estado, decidió que a la mañana siguiente, que caía sábado, saldría a comprar unas pruebas muggles de embarazo .

No tuvo ningún problema con Ron, ya que él iría a la casa de los Potter porque era día de quiddtich y de póker muggle, por lo que ella aprovecharía y saldría inmediatamente a la farmacia que quedaba por el parque de su departamento. Compro 3 pruebas diferentes, y camino lo mas rápido que pudo a su edificio ya que los nervios estaban acabando con ella. Llego a su destino e instantáneamente se hizo todas las pruebas en diferentes minutos, espero el tiempo que esperaban las instrucciones y …

-¡Oh Merlín!-dijo Hermione emocionada hasta las lágrimas al ver las tres pruebas con resultados positivos.

-Esto es simplemente inesperado, pero tan esperado al mismo tiempo-pensó ella, ya que se refería que todavía no habían planeado tener un bebe y ni siquiera estaban casados aun, pero a la vez era encantador ver el resultado de tanto amor dado.

Después de pasar algunos minutos pensando en lo grandioso que sería tener un bebe, cargarlo, amamantarlo, acarisiarlo y cuidarlo con todo el corazón, le vino a la mente algo que la estaba comenzando a asustar:

-¿Cómo se lo diré a Ron?- dijo para sí misma-¿Cómo va a reaccionar?- se desespero, y tras unos minutos de estar debatiéndose entre ella misma de que todo iba a estar bien, acepto decírselo en navidad.

Los días siguientes fueron los días más intranquilos en la vida de Hermione, se asustaba y daba saltitos nerviosos cada vez que alguien mencionaba cosas sobre bebes o embarazos, y rechazo, con toda la pena del mundo, tener relaciones con Ron por si él notaba algún cambio en ella y la comenzara a aturdir con preguntas.

La mañana de Nochebuena, ella se levanto temprano y bajo a preparar un suculento desayuno que consistía en huevos revueltos, tocino, unas tostadas y una traza grande de leche con café para cada uno, puso todo en una bandeja de plata y subió al cuarto, poso la comida en la pequeña mesita de madera y se acerco al oído de Ron y le susurro sensualmente:

-Despierta ya, mi amor, que te tengo preparado tu regalo de navidad-dijo la castaña, mordiéndole de vez en cuando la oreja.

-uhm, ¿Qué será?- pregunto el pelirrojo algo dormido, pero al sentir la lengua de Hermione por su cuello, despertó completamente y le beso la boca en forma de saludo.

-No lo se-dijo la chica pícaramente-tendrás que esperar hasta las 12 si no quieres que se te arruine la sorpresa, que definitivamente te va a sorprender mucho-dijo.

-Oh bueno!-dijo Ron resignado, ya que sabía que era imposible que Hermione soltara palabra alguna- Está bien, esperare, pero yo también te tengo una sorpresa muy, muy grande-dijo contento de poder dejar con las ganas a Hermione y jugarle una revancha, ya que sabía que la castaña odiaba, principalmente que la dejaran con intriga.

Y así pues, se estuvieron toda la mañana tratándose de sacar lo que les esperaba para más tarde, pero ninguno hayo pista alguna de lo que el otro tramaba hasta que llego la hora de partir hacia La Madriguera, en donde se iba a reunir toda la familia en general.

El ambiente era acogedor, guirnaldas por aquí, un árbol gigante postrado en la esquina de la cocina, fuegos artificiales en toda la casa y un olor exquisito que era proveniente de la cena que había preparado la señora Weasley con la ayuda de Ginny, Hermione y Fleur.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las 12 y todo el mundo se estaba preparando para la llegada de la navidad; cinco minutos antes de la cuenta regresiva, todos salieron a las afueras de la casa para poder observar las bombardas multicolores provenientes de los muggles…

-5…., 4…., 3…., 2….,1…¡Feliz navidad!-gritaron todos a la vez e inmediatamente se dieron los abrazos respectivos.

-Es ahora o nunca- pensaron la castaña y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo. Ron se acerco a Hermione, la cogió de las manos y la miro fijamente con esos ojos cielos que tenía, respiro hondo y finalmente dijo:

-Hermione Jean Granger-hablo lentamente-¿Me darías el honor de poder darte otro apellido?-la castaña se quedo petrificada, mientras que los demás miembros de la familia los miraban ansiosos con grandes sonrisas estampadas en sus rostros-Se que no soy la persona más perfecta del mundo (para mi eres único y especial, Ronald Weasley-pensó la castaña), y que tampoco puedo ofrecerte todas las comodidades que verdaderamente te mereces (pero si tengo tu amor, tonto-pensó la chica-¿para qué quiero más que eso?), pero yo te juro que lo que siento por ti es inmenso e indestructible, yo te amo como nunca alguien ha amado a alguien, y quería preguntarte, si aceptas convertirte en la esposa de este tonto, testarudo y irremediable enamorado de ti-dijo finalmente el pelirrojo sin bajar su mirada de la de ella.

Ella respiro lentamente y dijo:

-Si-lo dijo sin vacilar- Si acepto ser toda tuya para toda la vida y hasta el más allá-dijo esto, y Ron la miro encantando y le puso un anillo que saco de su chaqueta en su dedo.

Toda la familia irrumpió en aplausos y sonaras carcajadas de felicidad infinita, ya que, ya era momento de que ese par de locos enamorados se dijeran las palabras que los unirían de por vida. Entro los abrazos de felicitaciones y los chistes de su actual compromiso, la castaña aprovecho el momento y saco el paquetito que la iba a dar a Ron por navidad; fue donde él, se lo hecho en el cuello y lo beso efusivamente para luego darle el paquete y decirle:

-Yo también te prometí sorpresas de navidad, ábrelo-dijo emocionada. El la miro encantando y abrió el empaque con sumo cuidado, termino de desenvolverlo y se encontró con un pequeño tablero de ajedrez, ella miro algo extrañado y ella dijo:

-Creo que pronto lo necesitaras para poder enseñarle a una personita a jugar ajedrez como solo tú lo haces-y dijo esto se acerco mas a Ron, le cogió las manos y se las puso en su vientre, dándole a entender que dentro de 9 meses estarían acompañados por alguien más que haría su vida más feliz de lo que ya era.

El la miro y no pudo contener las lagrimas de emoción, solo ella podía hacer que algo estupendo se hiciera simplemente mágico, la abrazo y la comenzó a darle vueltas por toda la madriguera mientras que los demás admiraban la escenas con profunda alegría, ya que ahora iba a nacer alguien más para unirse a esa gran familia que tuvo que pasar penas y perdidas fatales para, al fin, poder ser felices.

Los siguientes momentos en la madriguera fueron inolvidables, disfrutaron como nunca y a ninguno se le borro la sonrisa de la cara en ningún momento; llego la hora de marcharse y Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en irse. Llegaron a su departamento y de repente se comenzaron a besar con infinita pasión por toda la casa, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de ambos, y al momento en el que ya iban a pasar al otro paso, Ron, paró de repente:

-No Hermione, no podemos-dijo abrochándose la camisa.

-¿Qué te pasa Ronald Weasley?, como que no podemos-dijo la castaña confusa.

-¡Hay mi vida!, le podríamos hacer daño al bebe-dijo Ron pausadamente.

-¡Ron, el bebe tiene el tamaño de un frijolito! No podemos hacerle nada, así tenga meses, así que por favor, no me vas a dejar con las ganas, no señor Weasley, su mujer lo necesita-dicho esto, Ron inmediatamente la desnudo y la comenzó a besar por todos lados, y en momentos se detenía en su pancita para acariciarla y tocarla, recorría todo el cuerpo de la castaña con sus caricias, esa noche era sola para él, quería disfrutarla, darle entender que lo hacia una persona tan feliz como no recordaba, que era su inicio aliento en la vida, que por ella, era capaz de todo.

Una vez que terminaron, ambos se pusieron a charlar de lo que les iba a tocar vivir, iban a convertirse en marido y mujer, y en padres de un ser maravilloso que fue engendrado con amor puro.

-¡Con todas las veces que lo hicimos, me parecía un milagro que no haya pasado esto antes!-bromeo el pelirrojo feliz-¿Y…, sabes, más o menos, en qué momento ocurrió?-pregunto.

-Realmente no estoy segura-dijo- pero creo que fue ese día en que aprobaron mi ley en el ministerio-pensó la castaña.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento Hermione, esto es demasiada felicidad, sinceramente, gracias, gracias por darme algo mas porque luchar, te amo, y eso nunca cambiara, eres mi fuente inagotable de amor, eres mi corazón-dijo el pelirrojo con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba acariciando la cabeza de la castaña, mientras que ella se acurrucaba más cerca de él, al oír eso.

-Tuve miedo de decírtelo-susurro la chica-no sabía cuál iba a ser tu reacción, por un momento pensé que ya no me ibas a querer.

El la miro y le dijo:

-Eso significa que algunas veces tu también te equivocas-bromeo- realmente nunca podría haberte hecho eso, con las ganas que me moría por tener una familia contigo, nunca más piense en eso, por favor.

-Está bien, mi rey, nunca más, desconfiare de tus sentimientos, te amo-e inmediatamente lo beso.

Así se estuvieron, toda la noche, compartiéndose caricias, besos, abrazos y pensando en la nueva vida que les iba tocar vivir, como uno solo, tal vez sería difícil al comienzo, y eso no lo dudaban, pero ambos sabían que podían afrontar problemas juntos y pasar momentos dulces y sorpresas gratas el resto de sus vidas, ahora, con un nuevo integrante creciendo dentro de la hermosa castaña.

Les gusto?

Fue corto, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer!

No se olviden de seguirme en twitter como ferlovepotter

Nos leemos!


End file.
